This invention relates to a method of recording color image information.
Some of information recording mediums are provided with a color stripe filter having different-color filter stripes. During a reproducing process, recorded color image information is read out from the recording medium via the color stripe filter so that the color image information can be reproduced.
In cases where color-separated line segments of a color image are sequentially recorded on such a recording medium, it is important to accord the colors of the line segments of the color image with the colors of the stripes of the color stripe filter for a good color quality and a high resolution of a corresponding reproduced image. Such an accordance needs to be more accurate for a better color quality and a higher resolution of the reproduced image.